Memoirs of a Concubine
by Anikah Stone
Summary: Egypt is at peace. The Pharaoh is bored. That is untill he summons her to indulge his fondest pleasures! With pleasure there comes a price. His "Favored Lady" blossoms----as well as the secrets of her past. Please Read and Review :0)
1. The Summons

****

MEMOIRS OF A CONCUBINE

Authors Note: I don't own YUGO or it's characters which may appear in future chappies. 

PROLOGUE: Egypt is at peace. The Pharaoh is bored. Since he banished Queen Maatkare for her foolish, haughty disobedience, he now scours his kingdom searching for beautiful women to indulge his every whim!

It is late at night as I sit alone in my dimly lit chambers only now beginning to process the day's events as they have transpired……..

This morning I went down to the river to bathe as usual. The water was cool and brisk as I indulged myself in it's gentle caresses as well as the sweet fragrances of the surrounding lotus flowers. I relaxed----closing my eyes----drinking it all in with each breath. I recall drifting off into the brief solitude of a shallow sleep. I dreamed of galloping river horses and I was ridding one without bit or saddle! The neighing horses were all so vivid!!! I awoke with a start to discover a horse drawn chariot with none other than the Pharaoh himself peering down at me with a mischievous grin across his face!!!!!! With a loud gasp I dashed to take cover in some nearby reeds, but it was too late---he had already seen too much. I heard him chuckle softly to himself as he drove his chariot out of sight. **SWEET MOTHER ISIS!!!!!!** **HE SAW ME!!! **What is to become of me? That question was answered earlier this evening with a Knock at our door. Our family servant, Katra ran to open it and in stepped one of the Pharaoh's guards. Giving proper respect due to a family of our status he announced that I and my personal belongings were to be taken to His Majesty's palace this evening. What for? I wondered, but I knew better……….

To refuse the king would bring shame and dishonor to my family----or worse---**DEATH!!!!** I bade my parents and my younger sister farewell and slowly stepped into the litter which was to transport me to the Pharaoh's palace. "Oh she'll be well cared for and graciously loved by him indeed!" I heard the royal guard say as he handed my father a handsome amount of gold coins. I could faintly hear him greedily count them under his breath--one by one. :then the guard directed the conversation to me. "If it's any consolation my Lady, your father struck a hard bargain ." Then with a snickering jest he added, " I hope he finds you worth it!"

I felt utterly repulsed, yet wisdom held my tongue. 

No tears were shed as the litter carried me away from my childhood home. Wonder and bewilderment welled up inside of me. Why me? Singled out from all the other women in Egypt-----and there were plenty others to chose from!!!! Many which were more beautiful, well bred and even younger than I was. Yet, he had chosen me-----to be the object of his pleasures!!!!! Apprehension gripped me as we approached the stepps to the palace. I was assisted from the litter by two burly guards and whisked away to these opulent chambers which I currently occupy-----awaiting his summons………


	2. The Morning After

MEMOIRS OF A CONCUBINE  
  
Author's Note: I don't own YGO or any of It's characters .  
  
Last night I slept reasonably well considering my foreign surroundings. Perhaps it was my enormous bed with it's lavish softness and silken coverings----unlike my former pallet I shared with my younger sister. I pondered my future bedmate. I pondered the enormity of my bed----my thoughts went absolutely wild!!! I do not think that I could describe them as completely as I would like to, but as the days and nights press on and as long as I have breath I will try to. My grandmother------(Long gone to the Field of Reeds) once said that I would make a fine scribe to a King!!!!!! (Unfortunately, those positions were occupied by men.) But alas, irony-----I am now but a mere concubine to a king!!!!! (God's be thanked, a very attractive king !!!!) It is quite rare that a woman such as myself could read and write. My grandmother considered it a gift that I was such a quick study for it was she who tutored me----in secret-----for fear that my parents would discover the truth------her secret and the dear price that she (my grandmother) paid in order to obtain this rare and costly gift. Had I been born a son obviously there would be no questions asked and I would indeed become a scribe instead of His Majesty's chamber maid!!! I could immediately reveal my scholastic aptitudes to the Pharaoh, perhaps in a personal attempt to be recognized for my talents instead of my physique. However, I am afraid that by doing so, I will stir up the waters, dredging up those dark secrets which will demand some answers. Those answers could cost me my life!!!! So for now I will choose to hold my tongue and allow the events of these passing days to play out. Yet, as they do, I will continue to keep an account of my life within these palace walls----however lengthy or brief it may be. Hopefully, some day when I too have long passed into the Field of Reeds, I too will be remembered. In Egypt, we build great monuments to remember our rulers-----my writings are MY monument for my remembrance. I would even go so far as to say that my writings cloud even be inscriptions within the walls of my own tomb considering that the discovery of them could result in my dearth. Perhaps my writings will remain secret as I live out my days being driven into an eternal euphoria by an indulgent, pleasure driven Pharaoh!!! Either way, I will be remembered-------in this life, or the next!!! 


	3. Garden Rumors

MEMOIRS OF A CONCUBINE  
  
Author's note: A sincere thanks to all my thoughtful readers who have reviewed Memoirs and who desire more........'cause you're gonna get it!!!!! :0)  
  
Also, I don't own YGO or any of the characters from the manga or TV series, but I DO enjoy writing about them!!!!!!!  
  
Alone in the palace garden early this morning my thoughts drift towards the former queen Maatkare. What ever did she do so terribly that it earned her a life of complete exile? I also wonder why the Pharaoh did not put her to death for her crime? Perhaps the Pharaoh is not such a bloodthirsty man and preferred that the snakes, scorpions, along with the parching desert heat would take her instead. Some palace informants say that Queen Maatkare was an extremely arrogant woman who nearly drove the Pharaoh to the point of utter insanity with her insubordination and her flaming temper. Others say that while the Pharaoh was in Nubia, the Queen entered the Temple of Ra to offer a sacrifice and instantly became smitten by a handsome high priest. The stories say that while inside the temple they both abandoned all caution and made love atop the altar itself!!!! As emotionally crushed as the Pharaoh was he chose not to execute his queen because he still loved her and the high priest was his most trusted vizier.  
  
However, the gossip among the other concubines is that the queen was a frigid old goat who simply refused to indulge the Pharaoh's bedtime pleasures!!!! Arranged marriages-----------they never last!!!!! So now why doesn't the Pharaoh take another wife? Rampant rumors throughout the palace say that the His Majesty will not endure another arranged marriage, but instead will content himself with the pleasures of many beautiful women. Quite honestly, after the way the former queen treated him, I can't exactly say that I blame him!!! Still, other servants whisper among themselves saying that perhaps one of these lovely women will win his favor in the bedchamber and become fortunate enough to be chosen as the next Queen of Egypt!!! With this possibility in mind, I eagerly anticipate my time with MY Pharaoh!!! As long as I occupy his bed I will not allow him the slightest reason to forget me!!! Whenever and wherever I intend to bring him such pleasure that the mere descriptions of what I would do would have made the old frigid queen blush and die from one enormous hot flash!!! That young smirking Pharaoh along the river in his mighty chariot will soon fall into my embrace-----the embrace of the next Queen of Egypt!!! 


	4. The First Night

MEMOIRS OF A CONCUBINE  
  
Author's Note: WARNING: This chapter and some following ones may contain some explicit material. Not intended for individuals with severe heart conditions! Proceed with caution or revel in the insanity!!!!! :0)  
  
Also, I don't own YGO or the characters from the manga or TV series.  
  
This morning I awoke to find the sun in mid-sky. A distinct soreness coursed through my body as I sat up in bed---whose bed?! I glanced around what I had thought to be my chambers, then reality jolted my memory. I was in His chambers---in His bed!!!! ( And oh how gigantic and luxurious it was!!!!!) The torchlight......His hot breath against my skin as he smothered my body with kisses. It was all returning to me. My time with my Pharaoh had finally come! As utterly satisfied as he had left me, I still wanted him all the more!!! I reached over to the other side of the bed with the intentions to entice him once more, but he was gone. A servant approached me and noticing the puzzled expression on my face she informed me that certain matters of State required the Pharaoh's immediate attention. She also told me that he had left me very reluctantly and that he desired my presence again later this evening! Blessed Ra!!!!! He wants me----- again!!!!! My entire being burned with the intense heat of sensual anticipation. I wanted to spring forth from his bed dancing and shouting with glee, yet I managed to retain my composure instead. I was then escorted to his private bathing chamber and afterwards I would then be massaged to remove the soreness from the night before------a soreness, Yes, but a very welcome soreness indeed!!!! Slowly I submerged myself into the colossal alabaster stone pool as I allowed my senses to be driven to the brink of insanity by the exotic aromas of bath oils and body lotions. I abandoned myself to all reality, grinning victoriously as I fondly recalled our first night together!!!  
  
Dinner with the Pharaoh was absolutely sumptuous! (Of course it wasn't as sumptuous as the events which took place thereafter!!!) However, one simple question gnawed at my mind-----"Why me?" I finally managed to muster my boldness to ask him. Then leaning his elbow on the table with his chin in his hand grinning he merely replied: "Because when I first cast my eyes upon you in the river, your beasts reminded me of my favorite fruit." Curiosity tugged at me. So, I asked him what his favorite fruit was and he replied: "Pomegranates!" Then, as if on cue, a servant brought us both desert-------two red ripe pomegranates ----one for the Pharaoh and one for me. I didn't know what to think! Before I could finally speak, the Pharaoh had taken his fruit and began toying with it in a very suggestive manner. After a few moments of his tantalizing display, he cast a lustful gaze at me, grasped his pomegranate with both hands and slowly bit into it!!! I wanted to gasp, yet once again I maintained my composure-----------but for how much longer? In a feeble attempt to make conversation I asked my gracious Pharaoh if he had a name. He said that many people call him many things: Pharaoh, The Great One, Son of Ra, but that I could simply call him Yami if I wish. Hmmm.....Yami. What a striking name! He silently continued to devour his pomegranate as I asked him if he desired to know MY name------lest he forget me. He then informed me that he knew my name! Of course I thought that was simply ridiculous since this was our first meeting. Setting down his fruit he told me that my name was Lotus, because amidst the Lotus flowers was where he had first discovered me! Hmmm.....Lotus. It's not my birth name, but who in their dense stupidity would argue with a Pharaoh? Besides, there's a certain beauty and intrigue about the name.  
  
I can't exactly remember how Yami lured me into his bed for by that time the sweet wine had consumed my reasoning and inhibition. I do recall that every move he made was executed with a purpose not to mention a deep willful desire!!! I remember reveling in his erotic caresses and the feeling of pure ecstasy as he straddled my hips!!!! Whatever took place after that was simply indescribable!!! I do, however, remember something which struck me. I would go so far as to speculate that perhaps it was the effect of the wine or the most recent euphoria, but as plain as the sands of Egypt I heard Yami breathe into my ear: "Sleep well, my beloved queen."  
  
AN: Whew! There you have it!!!! But wait! There's more.......Please read on and review!!!!! THANKS :0) 


	5. Yami's Flowers

MEMOIRS OF A CONCUBINE  
  
Author's Note: A gracious "TAHNK YOU" goes out to my kind readers and reviewers!!!! The issue of the brevity of my chapters has been brought to my attention several times. Although Lotus, desires to be a scribe and enjoys journaling her thoughts, emotions, and actions, keep in mind that she is first and foremost the Pharaoh's concubine-------and a very preoccupied one these days!!!! :0) Please keep in mind too that this is not a narrative but a collection of daily journal entries each one possessing the possibility to vary in length. I hope that you will continue to enjoy reading "Memoirs" and as always, I do appreciate your reviews!!!!  
  
Of course I don't own YGO------never have----never will!!!!!  
  
This afternoon I had the rare opportunity to take my midday meal with the other concubines. Needless to say the conversation was quite lively and spiced with so much succulent gossip! Just about everything was discussed-----from beauty secrets to bedchamber romps!!! I almost immediately developed an authentic respect and admiration for each of these ladies. First, there's Jasmine. As dimwitted and socially awkward as she is, she makes up for it in the fact that she is very young (younger than the rest of us). Her innocent face and lack of cynicism is like a garden breeze. When I explicitly described what Yami and I did in the Vast Shrine last night, she swooned and fell from her place at the dinning table. It took a team of five skilled physicians to revive her!!! Poor Jasmine. Sometimes the others tease her----spreading rumors about her frigidity whenever she's with the Pharaoh. I would imagine that Jasmine in simply shy and dislikes listening to the detailed accounts of saucy indulgences . On the contrary, there's Jade------who nearly knocked me into my lentil soup when she patted me on my back to congratulate me on my escapade the previous night! The others say that Jade was a warrior princess who rescued the Pharaoh from being devoured by a crocodile. They say that Jade wrestled the crocodile to it's back and snapped it's neck with her heel!!!! A tall tale? Perhaps. Nevertheless the young Pharaoh was quite smitten by her strength and stamina and he rewarded her bravery-------every single night for an entire month!!! Jade's self-confidence and exquisite zeal is contagious. I can definitely understand why Yami would welcome her into his bed! Then there's Iris. She's not much of a conversationalist. She prefers to remain detached and aloof. Throughout our steamy chatter, she would often roll her eyes at the rest of us as if her own fecees didn't produce it's own stench! "May the gods punish you for your abomination within their hallowed walls!", she chided me. Foolish old woman! (For she is after all ten years my senior!) I imagine that she is only jealous, and bitterly desires her youthful body once more. She was the Pharaoh's very first concubine possessing the notion that one day she would be his queen. "I was the first! I will be the last!" She insisted clenching her fists. I couldn't help but smile to my self thinking: "Oh, we'll just see about that----won't we!" The others say' "Beware Iris!" "She's shiftless, conniving, and extremely delusional!" They also say that Iris believes that she is Queen Nefertiti------reincarnated!!!! Of course I don't believe that pile of horse dung. Well last but not least, there's me------ with my petite stature and my.....um....."pomegranates". Witty? Perhaps. Intelligent? Well, I would like to think so. Passionate? I think that I will allow Yami to decide that for himself!  
Towards the end of the day, I felt a sort of camaraderie among these women. We are like flowers in a royal garden---each one possessing unique qualities-----longing to be picked and cherished by our beloved Pharaoh. 


	6. Bathed in Splendor

MEMOIRS OF A CONCUBINE  
  
Author's Note: WARNING! This chapter may contain some explicit sensuality! Proceed with caution or revel in "the splendor"!!!  
  
As usual, I don't own YGO or the characters from the manga or TV series. Read, enjoy, and once again please review. Thanks!!!! :0)  
  
The scent of myrrh never really impressed me. At times I've found the strong fragrance to be quite nauseating! But today, for some reason, I found a mysterious comfort in the aroma as I rested myself against that magnificent tree. As the sun began to descend over the horizon, I pulled my wooden flute (My prized possession) from my cloak and began to play. My mind began to wander. I pondered my current lifestyle and how it has impacted every facet of my being. What had begun as blind submission to a king was developing into a greater depth of emotion. Whatever it was it was beginning to pour over into my sense of logical rationale. Could it be that I am falling in love with him? Almost immediately, I was gripped by the reality of my secret. "Yami could never love you!" , my thoughts taunted. Still, I fought back the negativity with the undeniable truth. I kept validating my emotions for Yami incessantly as a priestess recites a mystical chant to ward of evil spirits.  
  
My meditations were interrupted by a palace servant who informed me that the Pharaoh had requested my presence that evening. I quickly stowed my flute back within my cloak and departed to answer his summons.........  
  
I was escorted to His Majesty's bath chamber and I stepped inside. There was Yami within the water appearing so relaxed and serene. My senses went wild once again with the sweet aromatic lotions and oils wafting through the air. Bowing low, I bade my Pharaoh "Good evening" and I asked him what his pleasure would be. With an outstretched arm and a familiar mischievous grin, he replied: "Ah....my lovely Lotus , why don't you come join me and find out." I slowly disrobed and entered warm fragrant waters, Almost immediately Yami was upon me------bathing my body with his ravenous kisses------up and down my arms-------all over my neck and across my breasts! He enjoyed lingering there for quite sometime. I only wish that he could have remained there for just a little while longer! I trembled uncontrollably as he devoured the fullness of my breasts with his fiery tongue! He then remembered that he wanted to offer me a cup of wine. As he stood up in the pool to retrieve the two jeweled goblets, I couldn't help but notice his flawless endowments. His skin......how it glistened in the torchlight! His muscles.....how they rippled with his movements! His golden hair......how pronounced and distinctive ------like the rays of the sun crowning his head like the king he is!!! As his back was turned, I playfully gave him a little squeeze on his on his left "cheek" -------firm to the touch! (I just couldn't resist!!!) He immediately shot a mock angry stare at me saying: "Oh! You are going to pay for that!" "Oh really?!" I replied with a coy daring glance. Yami came after me while I gleefully dodged his advances----splashing water at him the entire time. Our childish laughter echoed throughout the chamber!!!! At some point Yami tripped me causing me to loose my balance. Just before I went under, Yami grasped my by the arm and lifted me into his sturdy arms. He then carried me over to a shallow end of the pool where he sat down and straddled my legs across his lap. Peering into my eyes, the young Pharaoh purred in his deep alluring voice: "I told you that you would pay for that." Without another word, Yami claimed his payment--------consuming my lips in a passionate kiss-------challenging my tongue to wrestle with his own! I willingly accepted his challenge. Then, grasping me by the hips, he proceeded to rhythmically press my body to become one with his!!! I gasped- ---breaking our kiss to trace my tongue on his outer ear. Playfully I lingered there causing a soft groan to escape from his lips. Yami in turn, tasted the curve of my throat and once again devoured my breasts. I wrapped my arms around his head----tugging and twirling his golden /magenta hair within my fingers. Deeper and deeper he persisted drawing me so into himself!!! The waters rippled and lapped at the edge of the pool like the ebb and flow of the ocean's tide. This ancient dance continued for what seemed like hours. The rhythm quickened......quickened until we could hold back the inevitable no longer!!!! "OH YAMI!"  
  
We collapsed into each other------reveling in our euphoria. Our bodies remained entwined together for quite sometime. Stroking Yami's chest I lifted my head to peer into his violet eyes. As if he could read my thoughts he tenderly smiled down at me saying: "Yes, my beloved Lotus, let us retire for the night."  
  
As I lay in Yami's luxurious bed with my head upon his chest, I recall being lulled to a sated sleep by the sound of his gentle thumping heart. 


	7. The Honey Is Sweet

MEMOIRS OF A CONCUBINE  
  
Author's Note: Sorry It's been a while. Please read and review. ENJOY!  
As always, I don't own YGO or the characters in the Manga or  
TV Series.  
  
I I awoke this morning to find my beloved Pharaoh draped over my body- ---fast asleep. I found myself carefully examining his physical features once more-----so lean, so taut, yet well sculpted! I took special care to examine his tender sleeping face----Youthful and supple possessing neither blemish or wrinkle. I found his face to be surprisingly serene and unmarred by the stresses of ruling his kingdom. His breath was deep and rhythmic as I felt the rising and falling of his chest. I think he may have been dreaming. About what? I am only left to wonder. As much as I desired to express my emotions for him, I could not bear the thought of awakening him.  
  
Together we lay there for what seemed like an eternity------that is until we were both jolted by the wild shrieks and cries of servants echoing throughout the palace corridors! A royal guard came pounding on the door of Yami's chambers. First begging the Pharaoh's pardon, he went on to explain the commotion. Oh no! It was Jasmine!!!  
  
Apparently while Jasmine was taking a morning stroll through the garden---as she often did, she had been bitten on her foot by an asp. The physicians could not reach her in time, but when they finally did they discovered a small scroll of papyri which read: "THE HONEY IS SWEET, BUT THE BEE HAS A STING!" I observed my lover's face transform itself from tender serenity to absolute shock and distress instantaneously. I attempted to comfort Yami with my embrace, but he simply shock his head and silently stepped from his chambers.  
  
I could plainly see that the sheer horror of the situation had completely overtaken him-------especially when he arrived in the garden. He slowly approached his young sweet concubine. Kneeling beside her, he look her lifeless body into his arms and buried his face in her chest. All the while as he remained there I did not hear him weep, but as he lifted his head to summon the embalmers, violet pools of water welled up within his eyes.  
  
Tonight I spend alone within my own chambers as my Pharaoh mourns the memory of dear Jasmine. This day in the garden was a startling revelation for me. I had never seen Yami in such emotional distress before----- especialy as he held her in his arms. I never knew the type of relationship those two had------for Jasmine in her shyness preferred to keep her secrets. Yet, from my personal observations, a deep bond had obviously been shared. Whether or not the Pharaoh had actually taken Jasmine into his bed was inconsequential. Jasmine possessed such an aura of innocence---untainted by the struggles and catastrophes of this world. I believe that to Yami, she was a representation of all things pure, kind, and simple. As a result of her death, perhaps Yami feels as if somehow all things of their purity and innocence have been put to death as well.  
My dear Yami, I too shall miss Jasmine's sweet untainted spirit------ we both shall miss her sorely. 


	8. The Ride

MEMOIRS OF A CONCUBINE  
  
Author's Note: I don't own YGO or the characters in the manga or TV series.  
I hope you will enjoy this one. As usual, please read on and review. Thanks!!! :0)  
  
Morning came too soon for me. I found it very difficult to fall asleep last night. When I finally managed to, there was a knock on my chamber door. Lethargically, I rose from my bed to answer it. I discovered my maid in the doorway urgently begging me to come to the chariot house at once! But why? I wondered. Apparently there was to time to explain, so I tossed on a pleated linen shift and hastened out the door.  
  
Darkness covered the land of Egypt and all it's inhabitants were still fast asleep when I arrived at the chariot house. I found the door widely ajar. Apprehensive as to what I might find, I cautiously ventured inside. I found no one there and all was as it should be------that is until he called my name! I spun around quite startled to discover my Pharaoh hitching his stallions to his chariot------appearing as equally surprised as I was! When I attempted to explain myself, he simply held a finger to his lips and motioned for me to come closer. He then shared with me that he had many thoughts occupying his mind that he could not get a restful night's sleep. I voiced my agreement as well as my sincere concern for his welfare. He then tenderly held me in his arms and gently brushed his lips against mine. "Thank you.", he whispered. He then asked me if I would like to accompany him for a ride in his chariot. I suppose that he figured that the cool early morning air might cleanse our senses and eventually encourage some much needed sleep. Now personally, I don't like chariots! They are so unstable without any form of restraining devices-------except for the strength of one's two arms! (Which in my case wasn't much!) Besides, three of my dearest friends met their untimely deaths involving chariots. Yami gently touched my hand pulling me from my musings. I nodded my head, and reluctantly mounted his chariot as my Pharaoh carefully guided us out from the chariot house. Yami then mounted his chariot beside me and immediately noticed that his horses seemed uneasy than usual and suspected that perhaps our own restlessness was the cause. Nevertheless, with a stern command and a flick of the reins, we were off!!!  
  
We raced ahead at such a fierce pace that I cried out in sheer terror begging Yami to stop. I was so relieved when he halted his team of stallions, yet at the same time I felt so embarrassed! He noticed my skin's deathly pallor and apologized for the sudden advance. I felt that I owed him an explanation so I began to share my reasonable loathing of chariots. Yami tenderly wrapped his sturdy arms around me as comfort and concern welled up within his eyes. He softly reassured me that he was Pharaoh and as long as I was with him that no unnecessary harm would befall me. I felt so protected, so encouraged, and alive with a new sense of healing strength! We began our ride once again-----this time much slower than the last time. Yami situated me in front of himself as he controlled the reins of his lovely Arabian steeds. It was a pleasant ride which probably lasted for quite a while. The crisp cool breezes wafting from the Nile brushed against my bare arms and made me shiver. Yami, aware of my discomfort, removed his violet cloak and draped it over my shoulders. Pulling me in closer to himself, Yami gripped the reins, but instead of commanding his team of horses to advance, he handed the reins over to me!!! "Drive them!", he softly insisted. I obediently took up the reins----my petite hands quivering all the while. I had absolutely no idea of what I was doing or why I even decided to accompany the Pharaoh on this foolish ride in the first place!!! Yet, there was something about him----- something so unusual and unique as if some sort of supernatural force coursed through his entire being. It was that same supernatural force that permeates my very soul with each one of his embraces.  
  
With a new burning fire, I clenched the reins within my fists. I felt Yami softly chuckle as perhaps he sensed my bold determination in the face of my fear. "Now, Lotus!" , he whispered. Without further hesitation, I snapped the reins and we were off once again. We moved at a speed which I felt was quite comfortable to me. The stallions were very compliant as if they could not notice that they had a new driver. Then what Yami said next took me by surprise------"Faster, Lotus! Advance the horses faster!", he commanded. But the speed! I thought-------my friends-- -------the accidents!!!!! Yet, His encouragement, his strength, his power! Yami is Pharaoh---I had to trust him. With a sharp utterance from my lips, the stallions bolted! The rumbling and jolting of the chariot was purely as terrifying as the wrath of Ra!!!! "Faster! Faster!" I heard Yami shout above the din of the rumbling chariot. This time his tone of voice was much sharper than usual as he closed his arms tighter around my body.  
  
I drove Yami's team of magnificent Arabians faster than I ever thought capable! The air raced past------tossing my long ebony hair into countless knots!! The sound of the thundering hooves and the rumbling wheels were deafening! The jostling vibrations where physically numbing ----right down to my bones!!! However, my mind and spirit where alert as I felt my crippling fear melt away. My spirit----oh so frightened as it had been before was gradually being filled with confidence and courage!!! I felt like I could want nothing more than to sprout wings and fly!!!!  
  
Shortly thereafter, Yami gently removed the reins from my blistered hands and reduced the speed of his horses to a walk. I felt him sigh deeply---------a sigh of relief? Approval? Perhaps simply a sigh of sheer exhaustion. By now, the sky overhead was a pale blue while the horizon was a crimson red with the dawn of a new day.  
  
Yami spotted an oasis where he decided to rest and water the horses. While the horses were enjoying their moment's respite, Yami and I candidly expressed our pain over Jasmine's death. We languished over the thought of the wretched individual who could caused her heath and how we could have prevented it from happening in the first place. We were both void of answers. Yet Yami was determined to discover the perpetrator and bring that individual to justice. All the while as we refreshed ourselves in the oasis spring, Yami reassured me that as long as he possessed living breath and a beating heart, he would love me! LOVE ME?! Can it be? Was it true? My Pharaoh loves......me? I seized this opportunity to confess my love for him as well. But my secret! I thought. Now he needs to know. I grappled with the notion of revealing everything to him .....right there. Wisdom once again held my tongue. Without another word, Yami wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me closer to himself. He then kissed me in such a way in which I had never experienced before! As Yami deepened his kiss, he once again lifted me into his sturdy arms and carried me from the water over to the sandy shore. His soft violet cloak was "conveniently" placed under a shady palm tree waiting to receive our drenched bodies. As exhausted as I was from the previous events, I still found Yami so completely irresistible!!! I wanted him with a burning passion which I had never felt before!!! So, in the open and natural surroundings of our private hideaway, we made love with a renewed strength and a heightened sense of pleasure unlike any other time before!!! 


	9. The Dream

MEMOIRS OF A CONCUBINE  
  
Author's note: A big THANK YOU goes out to those very special individuals (You know who you are), who have read and politely reviewed this story. This particular chappie, and the several following were inspired by a song from the group Evanescence entitled "Going Under". As you read on you'll see why.  
  
As always, I don't own YGO or any of the characters in the manga or anime series. ENJOY! Plz R &R ----Thanks!  
  
Last night I spent alone in my own chambers. I wasn't alone the entire time as Yami was with me for a potion of it----that is until a servant came  
  
pounding on my door to inform Yami that Iris was experiencing a fit of panic and was crying for him. Pathetic woman! This isn't the first time which she has attempted this. I'm sure it's just another one of her countless ploys for attention or simply a pitiful attempt to win the Pharaoh's favor. Yet, being the noble man that he is, Yami left me to answer the cries of his first concubine. So unbefitting for a Pharaoh----- I thought. Seething with extreme jealousy, I forced myself back to sleep. Soon after I did, I had the most alarming dream..........  
  
My dream was so vivid, yet so dark in nature. It was a world shrouded in a deep violet haze of unintelligible whispers. One voice I could understand quite clearly though------the voice of my deceased grandmother! "Now I will tell you what I've done for you.....fifty thousand tears I've cried." Her spirit had returned to me-----so terribly distressed and teeming with regret. "What have I done my dear grandmother?" I asked. "It's not what YOU have done my precious Neferure, it's what I have done." "But my dear grandmother", I replied. "I am well aware of how you acquired your education ant the expense of Pharaoh Thutmosis's tomb." I shuddered as I spoke those words knowing my increasing love for Yami and the and realizing the possible consequences if this information ever reached his ears! "Yes Neferure", my grandmother sadly replied. "All the treasures of the Pharaoh's tomb weren't enough to satisfy him-----he desired more." What could possibly be worth more than the Pharaoh's treasures? I wondered. Then to my great horror, a pair of chains and shackles appeared from nowhere and tightly bound my grandmother's wrists! At the other end of the chains was a hooded figure of a man. I witnessed him slowly pulling my beloved grandmother closer and closer to himself. "No! Stop!", I cried out-----flailing my arms about in sheer panic. There was nothing I could do. I faintly heard my grandmother pleading and bargaining with the dark stranger to persuade him to stop. To my utter relief he finally did. However, no sooner than I blinked the same shackles which had bound my grandmother's slender wrists were now bound to mine!!! Completely terror stricken, I franticly jostled and tugged at the chains in a feeble attempt to fee myself, but the stranger would simply tighten his grip and continue to draw me into himself-------laughing all the while. Just then Yami appeared in my dream. I desperately cried out for him to save me, but his face was laden with sheer judgment and disappointment. He only shook his head and turned his back towards me! "Yami! Yami!" I cried. "Please don't be angry with me-----it wasn't my fault!" "Yami?!" sneered the sinister stranger. "Oh he is no longer your concern for you belong to me now-----body and soul!" His evil laughter was a stabbing pain in my ears. As he lifted his head to reveal his face, I abruptly awoke.  
  
My pillow was drenched with my sweat and tears. My heart could not stop racing. It was as if an invisible weight had been crushing down upon my chest------preventing me from taking another breath. I finally wrestled free from the entanglements of my bed coverings and discovered that the curtains to my balcony window were drawn wide open! Fear gripped my heart once again. I did not cry out as a poor child cries out for it's mother for I had no one. Betrayed by my own grandmother and rejected by my beloved Pharaoh-------never in my entire life have I ever felt so vulnerable and alone. 


	10. A Double Edged Sword

MEMOIRS OF A CONCUBINE  
  
Author's Note: The intrigue continues......ENJOY! Please Read and Review---- Thanks :0) NO, I don't own YGO or any of the characters.  
  
I spent my entire day in complete distress. With Jasmine in The Field of Reeds, Jade out hunting water fowl, and my beloved Pharaoh STILL in the arms of that wretched woman Iris, I had no one but myself to keep me company. I attempted to seek some form of comfort as I played my wooden flute, but by nightfall I could bear my isolation no longer. In my desperation I decided to make haste to the Temple of Ra. When my litter arrived at the temple steps, I was greeted by the High Priest himself. The man was lean and quite tall in stature with quite a striking yet intimidating presence. He seemed to carry himself with such an air of confidence----or was it simply arrogance? I couldn't tell the difference. His cinnamon brown hair gently tossed against his forehead beneath his elaborate headdress. As he proceeded down the steps of the temple to receive me. I wondered to myself.......If the rumors had indeed been true concerning the former queen's affair with this man, I could definitely understand why! "Good evening Favored Lady. I am Seto, High Priest to the temple Ra." He said to me. Reaching for my hand to assist me from my litter he asked, "What brings you here at this hour?" Before I could even answer him our eyes met. His cerulean blue eyes seemed to penetrate my mind as if he already knew the reason for my visit. As cold and emotionless as his eyes seemed, there seemed to be a secret fire behind them. "Come", he whispered. "I can see that you are terribly distressed about many things and I only desire to help you." Without another word, the young Priest then assisted me from my litter and escorted me up the steps and into temple.  
  
Once inside, I knelt down before the great statue of Ra to offer my prayers of distress along with three gold coins which I handed to Seto. He clasped them greedily within his fist and placed them on a small table adjacent to the altar. "Come now." He said as he gently lifted me to my feet. "Tell me, what troubles you so?" I was hesitant to speak. Should I tell him? I thought. Who else can I turn to? He is after all the Pharaoh's trusted vizier-----not to mention the High Priest of Ra. I rationalized. What other individual could understand matters such as mine? I decided to tell him-----but only in utmost privacy. He agreed and escorted me to a small dimly lit chamber behind the Great Statue where we both entered as he barred the door shut. Seto then motioned for me to sit as he approached a table and poured himself a cup of wine. The nauseating scent of myrrh permeated the entire chamber when the Priest lit some incense. As he swirled the pungent stick around the cup, I noticed that his eyes were closed yet his lips were moving. I couldn't exactly hear what he was saying, but from my observation it seemed as though he was reciting some sort of incantation. Seto then lifted the cup, carried it from the table and offered it to me. "Drink", he whispered. "Why?" I asked. "So that your true soul will be exposed and I can receive a full account of your distress without the clouding emotions of your heart as well as the deceptive rationalizations of your mind.", replied the Priest. Hesitantly, I took the cup. All the while I found myself believing in him-- --trusting in him-----hoping that he would help me find some solid answers to my haunting dream. Closing my eyes, I sipped the mystical "potion". I felt a liquid fire spill down into my throat----burning my entire body and senses numb. My vision blurred........until I was consumed by darkness.  
  
I finally awoke to a severe pounding in my head. Groggily I sat up to examine my surroundings and I discovered the imposing figure of Seto looming in the doorway. "It appears to me that you are under a curse", he smirked. "A curse?" I said. "What do you mean?" The Priest casually approached me. "Oh I believe you know what I mean", he replied. "You see Lotus-----or shall I call you.......Neferure", My hand shot up to my mouth in surprise. The priest continued........"I know ALL your secrets! Your dream is a premonition of things to come------and he is coming to claim you for himself and he will not rest until he does!" "Please release me from this dreadful curse------whatever it is!" I begged. "Not so fast", replied the Priest. "I must admit that I credit your grandmother's ambition to become an educated woman. I would have desired the same had it been me. I certainly wouldn't have divulged the secret location of the Pharaoh's tomb as part of the bargain though." Yes, I can vaguely remember............  
  
My grandmother was unhappily married to the Pharaoh's chief scribe and overseer to the construction of the pharaoh's tomb. She desired so much more than to be cloistered away as a miserable wife of a scribe. She shared with me one day that her dream was to learn the art of a scribe, to gain wisdom and knowledge to better herself and to be remembered. She approached her husband and asked him if he could teach her the art of glyph ciphering and script writing, but he merely refused saying: "It is forbidden for a woman to learn the occupation which is solely reserved for a man!" My grandmother told me the story of how one day while shopping in the marketplace, she was approached by an attractive young man who seemed to understand my grandmother's plight. She was instantaneously captivated by his charm and intelligence. He offered to teach my grandmother the art of a scribe------all for a nominal price of course. The price: information leading to the precise location of Pharaoh Thutmosis's tomb. My grandmother knew that she should have refused his offer, but her deepest desire of her heart had overpowered her. Night after night my grandmother and her mysterious teacher would meet in secret. It wasn't too long thereafter that word had spread throughout all of Egypt that the Pharaoh's tomb had been discovered and severely plundered.............  
  
I was jolted back from my thoughts as the Priest sat down next to me. "There's more", he said, placing his hand upon my shoulder. "Simply witholding information concerning your grandmother's involvement with the tomb theft not only marks you as an accessory to the crime thus calling down the Pharonic Curse upon yourself, but it is also an act of treason against the Pharaoh whome you love." My heart began to ache with the thought of sharing this secret with Yami. I know that he would be completely devistated and I.........."But I can spare you from the dire consequenses of this dreadful curse, MY Favored Lady", said the Priest. "How then?", I asked. Seto seemed to find amusement with my pridicament. Stroking and toying with my hair, his cerulean gaze met mine. "Come and indulge my pleasures ------tonight in my bedchamber, and thereafter I shall lift the curse from you." I was appalled!!! "NEVER!", I gasped. Angrily, the priest withdrew his hand from me. "Very well then!", he sneered. "I shall reveal your secret to the Pharaoh myself!" My heart grew heavy once again with my dilema. I loved Yami! I cared nothing for Seto. Yet, if Yami discovered the truth the consequenses would simply be unbearable! I knew what I had to do. I gathered every ounce of boldness and strength I possesed, and fled from the temple! "Your beloved Pharaoh will know the truth before sunrise!-I assure you of that!" The Priest's words echoed in my mind as I raced down the temple steps and summoned my litter.  
  
On the way back to the palace, there was a large comotion down by the river's banks. I commanded my litter bearers to halt so that I could go and investigate. I immedeately found Yami among the chaos of what was left of a hunting party. Apparantly Jade had been down by the river's edge hunting water fowl when she was struck down by a dagger in her chest! Attached to the dagger was another note in papari which read: "LOVE IS A DOUBLE-EDGED SWORD!" "Yami!" "Yami!" I shouted above the din of the comotion. "I must tell you something!" He heard me and his eyes narrowed as he approached me. "Are you going to finally tell me that you are responsible for the death of Jasmine---and now the death of Jade?" I gasped as Yami held out my gold bracelet which he had given to me during our first night together. "It was found right here next to her lifeless body." I was in complete shock as I wondered how in the name of Isis my bracelet had found it's way to Jade. "But Yami!" I pleaded. "It wasn't me! Don't you believe me?" Yami closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I don't know what to believe Lotus. I don't know if I can even trust you anymore." Seeing my beloved in this way was more than I could bear. In complete desperation I dropped to my knees and begged Yami to listen to me, but my pleas fell on deaf ears. He simply motioned for his guards and commanded them to take me away.  
  
........ 


	11. Truth and Consequence

MEMOIRS OF A CONCUBINE  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry I've been away for so long, But Summer is finally here and IM BACK with more drama, romance, and intrigue!!! So enjoy ,and as always please remember to review. THANKS!!!! ALSO, I don't own YGO, it's characters in the manga or TV series.  
  
Here I sit in my heavily guarded chambers---mourning the loss of my dear friend.....  
Jade, the only person who I felt that I could talk to was gone. I simply could not believe it. She out of all the other of the Pharaoh's women was the only one who wore her openness and honesty like a badge of honor. We trusted each other---implicitly as we vowed to reveal our innermost secrets, dreams, and desires to no one-----not even to the Pharaoh himself. I remember when, not too long after Yami assisted me to overcome my fear of chariots, I offered to drive Jade around the city. The afternoon was hot and we were both bored. So Jade found it an amusing sport to make mischief by taunting the men in the marketplace-----calling them names and then challenging them with her physical strength. She never really meant to do them any harm. Having immobilized about half a dozen armed men single-handedly, Jade would then jump aboard the chariot and I would advance the horses at break-neck speed and together we would return to the palace-----laughing all the while! I shall truly miss her. Blessed Osiris please be kind to her. I was pulled away from my nostalgia when my chamber door flew open. It was Iris. Now what in in the name of Ra does she want? I wondered.  
  
"So, the gods do have a sense of justice, don't they?", she taunted. "What do you mean?", I asked. "Well it's obvious that you are finally getting what you deserve after your little romp with the Pharaoh in one of Egypt's most sacred shrines." "Well he wanted it as much as I did!" I smirked to myself. "You know Iris, It's amazing all the things that a person can remember--------especially when she has such a limited capacity for it in the first place." I shot back. I expected her to throttle me after that remark, but she surprised me and simply tossed her big nose in the air as she continued the banter: "Mark my words Lotus, I was his first, and I shall be his last! Once I was the Pharaoh's most Favored Lady- -----that is until he summoned you to the palace!" "Apparently it seems that your quarrel is with the Pharaoh----not me Iris." I replied. Iris spun around and glared at me saying, "You little whore!", she snapped. "YOU are the sole reason why the Pharaoh will no longer frequent my bedchamber!" Then Iris's expression changed to one of victorious haughtiness. "No matter.", she continued. "Soon you will meet you doom as the others have before you and then I shall be the next Queen of Egypt----- and have your beloved Pharaoh----- all to myself !" As Iris reached out her arm from her linen cloak to pour a cup of wine, she revealed something which shocked me. I gasped when I saw it. It was my bracelet which Yami had given to me. (The one found by Jade's body!) "My bracelet! Give it back to me Iris!" I demanded. Before she raised the cup to her lips, Iris smirked, "You insolent girl! You are in no position to demand ANYTHING from the next Queen of Egypt! Besides, the dead have no need for jewelry." In a blind fury, I shot my hand to Iris's cup, knocking it out from her hand ----spilling it's contents all over her face and linen garments. "Guards! GUARDS!", shrieked Iris. "There now dear Iris.", I laughed. "There's a bath befitting the next Queen of Egypt!" Immediately, two burly guards stormed into my chambers and painfully grasped me by my arms and pinned me to the wall. Frantically wiping her face, Iris approached me. When she was within centimeters of my face she spoke such words which chilled me to the bone: "Mark my words, Lotus. Soon he will come for you too---as he did the others and he will claim you for himself! Mark my words!" Then she turned on her heel, and departed. How did she know about my dream? Who made her privy to my secret? I shuddered as I deepened my thoughts. What business would this individual (whoever he is) have with the other concubines? Then, as bright as the rays of Ra it dawned on me: Could it be possible that Iris has a part in this dreadful travesty? Just then, in strode Yami. "Release her!", he commanded. Immediately, the guards obeyed and let go of their grip on me. "Now, leave us!", commanded Yami once more. The chamber door closed shut and Yami and I stared at each other in a silence of disbelief. Finally, it was I who broke the silence. "Forgive me, my Pharaoh. I must have lost my temper with Iris. She torments me so much." With a smirk, Yami slowly approached me. "I must admit that I find her a bit unnerving at times too. I'm just surprised that you didn't use a dagger on her instead." I quickly turned away. "I didn't kill them Yami." I said. "I would have never dreamed of killing Jasmine and Jade------they were friends to me." I felt those familiar sturdy arms wrap themselves around my waist once again. "I really do believe you my love." Yami whispered on my ear. "Unfortunately, the rest of my subjects do not." I dropped my head in despair. "Is there anything you can do?" I pleaded. Yami, keeping me within his arms, turned me around to face him. "Lotus, do you remember our very first ride in my chariot?" He asked. "Why yes, of course I do. How could I possibly forget." I answered. Yami then reached out his hand to caress my cheek. :That morning at the oasis I promised you that as long as I had a living breath in my body I would not allow any unnecessary harm befall you." Yami's expression then changed to one of sadness and regret. "With every ounce of my life I love you Lotus. I am Pharaoh. Yet because I am Pharaoh, I must also be your judge." "My judge?" I asked. Yami's eyes glazed over with tears as he cast his violet eyes to the ground in a fighting attempt not to shed them. "You are set to go on trial tomorrow morning, and I am to be your judge mandating your verdict." His voice seemed to crack as he spoke. This time I reached out my hand to touch Yami's cheek, gently tilting his head to meet my gaze. "Please don't torture yourself like this, my love" I assured him. "You are Pharaoh. Your people look to you for leadership, guidance, and wisdom. I trust in your decisions Yami, that whatever happens tomorrow at least the gods already know the innocent from the guilty. Whatever happens I will always love you------be it in this life or the next." No sooner than those words were spoken, Yami embraced me with such a ferocity that he nearly left me breathless. "Your courage is befitting that of a queen." He remarked. "As your strength is befitting that of a Pharaoh." I replied. Yami pressed his lips against mine in a fervent kiss, which, as well as I knew, could be our last. When we parted, I decided to finally share my family secret with Yami. I knew now that there was nothing in this world ----or the next that could ever sever our bond of love for each other. "Yami...I..." Just then my chamber door flew ajar and a servant came rushing in. "Many pardons my Pharaoh." he began. "But your presence is required in the Great Hall immediately!" "Tell them to wait!" ordered Yami. "But Your Majesty,---it's the high priests from ALL the temples they......." Yami regretfully bade me farewell with one last kiss and then he and his servant departed from my chambers. I was left alone. Alone, but afraid no more. 


End file.
